


Квартирный вопрос

by Basket_of_Fake_Fruit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Deus Ex Machina, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit/pseuds/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit
Summary: Они были бы и не против жить в этой квартире, но поезд (в Йокогаму) уже ушёл.





	Квартирный вопрос

В воздухе пахло весной – периодом новых начинаний, новых надежд, новых целей, новой жизни. Всё вокруг дышало энергией и оптимизмом, служа источником сил и вдохновения для молодых людей и девушек, наводнивших квартал Такаданобаба в преддверии нового учебного года. 

В их числе был и Яку Мориске, без одного дня студент-первокурсник престижнейшего Университета Васэда. При всей отличной успеваемости Яку, попасть в учебное заведение такого уровня было чудом, в первую очередь из-за высокой стоимости обучения. Однако сдержанная заинтересованность тренера волейбольной команды Васэды, прекрасные рекомендации и, повторимся, отличная успеваемость сыграли свою благотворную роль: льготная цена образования оказалась вполне приемлемой для родителей Яку. Более того, они были настолько потрясены внезапным успехом сына, что от неожиданности дали ему разрешение жить не дома, и даже не в кампусе, а снять маленькую квартиру неподалёку от его факультета. 

Яку не терпелось скорее начать самостоятельную, взрослую жизнь, поэтому он категорически отказался от помощи отца и лично изучил рынок токийской недвижимости. И ему повезло! Несмотря на запредельные цены на аренду в Синдзюку, он смог найти опрятную квартирку на шесть татами, за которую ему не надо было бы продавать почку. Он договорился с милой пожилой хозяйкой, впервые (втайне замирая от гордости) поставил оттиск своего официального инкана в договоре и внес предоплату за три месяца.

Следующие две недели были наполнены предвкушением свободы и подначиванием Куроо, которого родители уговорили остаться дома хотя бы на время первого курса.

Яку казалось, что его жизнь прекрасна и удивительна.

 

***

 

Дайшо отсчитывал последние дни в старшей школе. Он всегда был образцовым учеником, с прекрасными оценками, безупречным поведением и отличными спортивными достижениями, поэтому ни для кого, включая его самого, не стало сюрпризом его поступление на факультет политологии в Тюо. Родители были довольны, амбиции – удовлетворены, и Дайшо твёрдо намеревался оставить позади все неудачи и промахи последнего года в школе. Не то чтобы их было много – серьёзное огорчение доставили лишь поражения в отборочных.

Невыносимо хотелось доказать самому себе, что успехи и неудачи в школьном спортивном кружке не играют никакой роли во взрослой жизни, за отправную точку которой Дайшо принимал первый год в университете. Поэтому он изучил учебный план, подавил в себе желание записаться в волейбольную команду и со всем тщанием озаботился поисками жилья. В результате он нашел маленькую студию в Синдзюку с настолько гуманной ценой, что родители даже выразили сомнение в отсутствии подвоха. Однако Дайшо пообщался с Сато-сан, которая её сдавала, осмотрел помещение, даже с соседями познакомился – и решил, что лучше места ему было не найти. Он оформил документы, внёс залог и получил ключи.

Дайшо искренне надеялся, что тот крот, который слил Куроо новости о расставании с Микой, не забудет в подробностях рассказать его заклятому другу и о грядущем переезде. Сам-то Куроо оставался в родительском доме, что очень грело Дайшо душу.

Дайшо казалось, что будущее несло только хорошие новости.

 

***

– Я не знаю, с чего ты так распереживался, – Кенма, вынужденный разделять горе с лучшим другом, уже откровенно страдал. – Зато тебе удобно добираться на занятия, не надо заниматься работой по дому, твоя мама будет готовить, и вы сэкономите уйму денег. За год присмотришься, кто как устроился, и переедешь.

Уж сколько лет Куроо знал Кенму, но всё равно не мог привыкнуть, что тот порой не понимал очевидных вещей. Жить, держась за мамину юбку, когда твои ровесники становятся самостоятельными – что могло быть унизительнее? Куроо вздохнул, грустно ковыряясь в домашнем бенто. Опять мама положила в салат болгарский перец, уж сколько раз он её просил.

Куроо был уверен, что хуже его переход из школы в ВУЗ стать уже просто не мог.

***

Сато-сан поудобнее устроилась в кресле. Поезд уносил ее в Йокогаму, а в объёмистой сумке лежали наличные в размере шестнадцати задатков за квартиру и документы на имя Изуми Марико. Всю жизнь отработав в типографии, она обзавелась множеством полезных навыков, которые ей очень пригодились, когда один из коллег попросил присмотреть за его жильём на время отсутствия.

Жизнь Сато-сан была полна интересных событий и позитива.

***

Крики Яку услышал задолго до того, как поднялся на свой этаж. Шум заставил его немного заволноваться: вдруг это было обычным делом? До сих пор Яку жил в одном из самых спокойных районов Токио, причём в отдельном доме, а не в квартире, поэтому с беспокойными соседями не сталкивался. 

Преодолев последний пролёт, Яку повернул в открытый, на манер балкона, коридор. И практически сразу упёрся в чью-то широкую спину. Обладатель спины вопил во всю глотку, как и ещё человек десять из присутствовавших. Толпа была разношёрстная, но в основном состоящая из сверстников Яку. Молодёжь, надо отметить, вела себя относительно тихо, выражая свое недовольство глухим роптанием и, в случае двух отчаявшихся девушек и одного симпатичного молодого человека, светлыми слезами. Львиная доля шума приходилась на немногочисленных участников дебатов, достигших среднего и старшего возраста.

Толпились все аккурат у заветной двери в его новое жильё.

Перед дверью стоял полицейский.

Сердце Яку начало медленно опускаться куда-то в район желудка. Ничего хорошего мизансцена не сулила. В первую очередь, однако, требовалось выяснить, что произошло.

Яку справедливо рассудил, что для этого надо было поговорить с полицейским. Другое дело, до него нужно было ещё добраться, а участники дебатов явно не планировали сделать эту задачу простой. И одно дело пинать бестолковых кохаев, а совсем другое – пытаться подвинуть пару разъярённых тёток. Вежливые просьбы пропустить его к двери они явно слышали, но игнорировали. А прорываться, распихивая их в стороны, Яку не позволяло воспитание. Оставалось только заорать, привлекая внимание полицейского – точнее, надеясь, что тот услышит Яку в поднятом гвалте, – и Яку уже было начал набирать воздух в лёгкие, как вдруг его аккуратно, но безапелляционно отодвинули, а дальше смутно знакомый голос зашелестел извинениями, и мимо Яку протиснулся бывший капитан Нохеби.

И уж в чём, а в отсутствии сообразительности и хороших инстинктов Яку упрекнуть было нельзя. В первую секунду перед его мысленным взором всплыла игра против Нохеби и очарованные судья и зрители. Во вторую Яку уже прорывался к полицейскому вслед за Дайшо. 

На этот раз всё прошло гладко: Дайшо, вежливо извиняясь за причиняемое беспокойство, вежливо лавировал между собравшимися, вежливо выражая сожаление по поводу того, что его дорожная сумка на колёсиках мешала окружающим. Яку следовал за ним, как приклеенный. Как именно Дайшо влиял на людей, оставалось за гранью понимания Яку, однако эффект напоминал реакцию бандерлогов на удава Каа.

Полицейский тоже был человеком. После того как на него в течение длительного времени непрерывно орали озлобленные граждане, Дайшо стал глотком чистой воды в пустыне. И когда Дайшо обрушил на офицера всю мощь своих хороших манер, тот был полностью оглушён и выдал всю необходимую информацию, как то:

А) милейшая Сато-сан очень подвела всех претендентов на жилплощадь;

Б) настоящий владелец квартиры сдавать её не собирался, а собирался в ней жить;

В) местонахождение Сато-сан было неизвестно;

Г) местонахождение уплаченных гражданами денег было известно – у Сато-сан; 

Д) за всей дополнительной информацией нужно будет обращаться в местное отделение полиции к пока еще не назначенному ответственному инспектору.

После чего Дайшо рассыпался в благодарностях, развернулся и нос к носу столкнулся с Яку. 

Дальше Яку был готов к любому развитию событий, но почему-то не к тому, что перед ним по всем правилам извинятся, поприветствуют с радушием, подошедшим бы к встрече с давно потерянным членом семьи, и волоком поволокут к лестнице.

Яку полагал, что ситуацию следовало прояснить.

– Э-э-э, Дайшо-сан, – попытался начать диалог Яку.

Прежде чем Яку придумал продолжение вопроса, Дайшо повернулся к нему. От медовой улыбки не осталось и следа.

– Некома, – раздражённо процедил Дайшо, – давай проясним ситуацию.

Ну прямо телепат.

– То, что мы оба находимся здесь, говорит о том, что мы оба крупно облажались. И ты понятия не имеешь, что делать. Поэтому просто помолчи и не мешай. Пойдём.

У Яку потемнело в глазах от злости. Но обстоятельства помешали ему как-то ее выразить. Мимо замерших Яку и Дайшо к лестнице прошли женщина лет пятидесяти и рыдающая девушка. Женщина, на удивление, не выглядела особенно расстроенной.

– Ничего не поделаешь, – донёсся до молодых людей усиленный акустикой подъезда голос. – Ну поживёшь ещё немного дома. Разве тебе плохо с нами? У меня сердце не на месте, как подумаю, что ты…

О чем дама говорила своей, по-видимому, дочери дальше, история умалчивает, потому что они вышли на улицу. Но свое чёрное дело они сделали: Яку забыл, что хотел сказать, потому что очень живо представил счастье и облегчение своей собственной мамы, если он сейчас заявится домой. Ей даже денег не будет жаль, лишь бы он вернулся под ее крыло ещё хоть ненадолго. 

– Пойдём, говорю, – Дайшо попытался вывести Яку из ступора. 

Яку совершенно не хотелось никуда идти вместе с Дайшо. Однако, впервые в своей жизни, Яку был абсолютно деморализован. На фоне перспективы вернуться домой предпочтительным казалось даже время в компании Дайшо. Так что Яку поправил лямки своего туристического рюкзака и понуро поплёлся следом за бывшим соперником.

Дайшо с деловитым и уверенным видом шагал по улице. Как оказалось, целью его было отделение полиции. Зачем? Ведь на месте уже был офицер, значит, извещать о преступлении необходимости не было.

Через десять минут все вопросы у Яку испарились. Не мытьем, так катанием Дайшо добрался до старшего инспектора, выяснил, кого планировали назначить ответственным за расследование их случая, написал заявление (тут и выяснилось, зачем Дайшо понадобился Яку – два несвязанных между собой потерпевших позволили подать коллективное заявление, что повышало статус расследования), выцарапал личные визитные карточки у ответственного инспектора (заодно с разрешением звонить едва ли не в любое время дня и ночи), и, рассыпавшись в благодарностях и извинениях, с чувством выполненного долга покинул полицейский участок.

Уже у самого выхода, в фойе, Дайшо и Яку столкнулись с остальными пострадавшими. Те галдели и препирались с дежурным. Желания помочь на лице дежурного не наблюдалось. Дайшо, не останавливаясь, вышел на улицу. Яку не отставал. 

– Всё, Некома, теперь можно и попрощаться, – бросил Дайшо через плечо. – Только номер мобильника и почту мне дай. Мало ли, понадобишься что-нибудь подписать.

Яку был на грани применения физического насилия, но обстоятельства вновь были не на его стороне: они с Дайшо все еще находились напротив полицейского участка. Тем не менее, было жизненно необходимо как-то поставить на место этого лицемерного засранца, поэтому Яку раздражённо поинтересовался:

– Может, кофе?

Вопрос поставил в тупик обоих: Дайшо не ожидал такого предложения, а Яку… ну, он тоже не ожидал. В целом, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что Яку был шокирован своим приглашением процентов на семьдесят сильнее, чем Дайшо.

Дайшо даже не ответил ничего, просто вопросительно поднял бровь. Яку решил, что не будет ничего плохого, если он признается:

– Домой не хочется ехать.

Если и было чувство, которое Дайшо в тот момент разделял целиком и полностью, то это нежелание ехать домой.

– Знаешь, где здесь можно посидеть?

– Без понятия. Но тут на каждом углу по кофейне, – с некоторым отвращением отозвался Яку.

Дайшо бросил на него быстрый взгляд, дернув уголком губ.

– Ну, пойдём поищем, что ли.

Ни идти, ни искать им долго не пришлось, подходящее кафе обнаружилось в соседнем здании, так что в считанные минуты Дайшо и Яку наслаждались крепким черным кофе.

Ну как наслаждались: Дайшо кофе ненавидел, а сейчас пил наполовину в качестве энергетика, а наполовину в качестве наказания за глупость и недальновидность. Яку кофе ненавидел, а сейчас заказал исключительно из-за того, что его пил Дайшо, выглядя при этом очень круто и зрело. При этом Яку испытывал смутное унижение, здраво оценивая собственный инфантилизм и желание произвести впечатление таким сомнительным способом. В целом, если бы Яку и Дайшо заказали кофе друг другу, а не каждый для себя, то можно было бы смело сказать, что они друг друга пытали. 

Кроме того, Яку чувствовал себя обязанным завязать разговор: в конце концов, именно он был инициатором этого мероприятия. Но дело касалось Дайшо, а добрых слов для него у Яку не нашлось бы и в самый светлый час, что уж говорить о худшем дне жизни. Поэтому Яку недовольно сверлил взглядом экран телевизора, на котором, согласно освящённой годами традиции ХоРеКа-заведений, изображение не имело ничего общего со звуком, лившимся из настенных динамиков. Яку оставалось смотреть что-то, напоминавшее рейтинг сёдзё-аниме, под какую-то невыносимо грустную композицию на английском языке и делать вид, что в данной ситуации его ничто не смущало.

Дайшо в это время стремительно терял остатки терпения и человеколюбия. Горестно вытянувшаяся физиономия бывшего либеро Некомы под проникновенный вокал Скай Эдвардс стала последней соломинкой, которая переломила спину верблюду. Или предпоследней: изжогу от кофе тоже нельзя было сбрасывать со счетов.

– Ну и что ты хотел? – Дайшо не видел смысла ходить вокруг да около.

Как бы Яку ни тянуло огрызнуться, он чувствовал настоятельную потребность во второй раз за день прояснить ситуацию. Поэтому он уже привычно наступил на горло своей гордости и постарался максимально нейтрально спросить:

– Слушай, я тут подумал: почему мы не подали заявления с остальными? Всё равно ведь расследование будет единое?

Яку не знал, что настроило Дайшо на миролюбивый лад: то ли усталость, то ли реальная необходимость поделиться информацией. Как бы то ни было, Дайшо вздохнул и выложил на стол полученную в участке визитную карточку.

– Смотри, Некома: личная визитка инспектора. Сейчас в участке все остальные потерпевшие орут, ругаются и требуют крови. Они разобщены и недовольны друг другом и полицией. Они заполнят заявления, получат карточки с телефоном дежурного в приёмной, который им ничего и никогда толком не расскажет, и останутся в памяти всех нужных людей толпой тупых и скандальных неудачников, которые поделом получили за свои жадность и глупость. Тем временем мы с тобой – два воспитанных молодых человека, которые из-за своей неопытности и юношеской наивности пострадали от рук беспринципной аферистки. И если мы не будем злоупотреблять доброжелательностью инспектора, то сэкономим кучу нервных клеток.

Дайшо убрал карточку в бумажник, а затем, брезгливо поморщившись, добавил:

– Вообще, всё это отвратительно: помощь потерпевшим, причём любым, – это прямая обязанность полицейского. Но в реальном мире…

Не закончив фразы, Дайшо красноречиво пожал плечами.

Яку помолчал, обдумывая услышанное. Его слегка удивило отвращение в голосе Дайшо. На периферии сознания промелькнула мысль о том, что это, наверное, очень утомительно – всё время манипулировать отношением людей к себе, да еще и презирать их за то, что они идут на поводу. Не то чтобы это говорило в пользу Дайшо: по мнению Яку, уж лучше было быть искренним говнюком без моральных принципов, чем обладать какой-то системой ценностей, но при этом регулярно её игнорировать ради собственной выгоды.

Яку сделал глоток, о чем моментально пожалел. Однако неприятный вкус во рту внезапно напомнил ему о еще одном поводе для раздражения.

– Вообще-то, меня зо…

– Яку Мориске. Ты серьезно думал, что я не помню? – Дайшо откинулся на мягкую спинку диванчика и скрестил руки на груди. – Ну и как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя называл? Яку-сан? Яку-кун?

Первое слишком сильно напоминало Яку о Льве. Второе тоже звучало не ахти.

– Просто Яку, – пробурчал он в ответ на вопрос Дайшо.

– Просто Дайшо, – согласно откликнулся тот.

Это явно можно было считать официальным перемирием, что имело смысл, ведь обоим ещё предстояло вместе решать вопросы с полицией.

– На тебя сильно будут сердиться? 

Немного детский вопрос Яку неожиданно поставил Дайшо в тупик. С одной стороны, до этого дня он ни разу не попадал в неприятности. С другой – сегодня он влип сразу по-крупному. Впрочем, зная своих родителей, Дайшо мог предположить, что в худшем случае они будут молчаливо разочарованы.

– Думаю, не слишком, – не покривив душой, ответил Дайшо.

– Мои, наверное, тоже, – Яку опустил голову. – Но всё равно кажется, что лучше три месяца спать в «Макдональдсе».

Дайшо хмыкнул. Это чувство было ему очень знакомо.

– Тогда уж лучше в интернет-клубе. Такой можно и с душем найти.

– Душ есть и в университете, – возразил Яку. – Я же буду ходить на тренировки. А в «Макдональдсе» тоже есть интернет, и выйдет дешевле.

– Если мы продолжим гипотетически рассуждать, как нам вылезти из этой ямы… Всё равно не получится три месяца спать сидя. На самом деле есть три варианта: пожить у друзей, но кто-нибудь наверняка проболтается. Найти комнату в общежитии – но, во-первых, этим заниматься уже поздно, а во-вторых, это накладно. Да и, если случайно попадёшь со знакомыми, то, опять же, спалишься. Ну и капсульный отель – но это стоит денег, хоть и меньших, чем квартира. В принципе, можно подрабатывать и как-то перекантоваться.

– Мне нельзя подрабатывать, – отмахнулся Яку. – У меня должна быть хорошая успеваемость, высокая посещаемость и рекомендация от тренера, которую надо регулярно обновлять. Если я буду работать, то не будет ни сил на тренировки, ни времени на занятия. 

Яку помолчал, рассматривая опустевшую чашку. После кофе хотелось выпить воды.

– А сам? Найдёшь работу? – беседуя с Дайшо, Яку по-прежнему испытывал неловкость, так что непроизвольно вернулся глазами к передаче о сёдзё-аниме. На экране большеглазая девушка обнимала под проливным дождем монстра. Яку вспомнил, что в детстве смотрел это аниме вместе с двоюродными сёстрами.

– Тоже не могу, – скривился Дайшо. – Отец преподаёт на моем факультете. Он сразу просечёт, что дело неладно.

– Да? – без особого интереса переспросил Яку. – И что преподаёт?

На экране выглянуло солнце, а монстр превратился сначала в полуголого подростка, а потом в рыжего кота.

– Юридическую этику, – Дайшо повернулся посмотреть, на что так уставился Яку. Судя по недоумённо поднятой брови, трогательных детских воспоминаний, связанных с сёдзё, у него не было.

Яку тем временем не знал, смеяться ему или плакать.

– Я так понимаю, он у тебя все силы на работе оставляет, да? – ехидно уточнил он. – На твое воспитание их уже не хватает?

Дайшо молча показал ему средний палец.

Внезапно выяснившиеся детали биографии Дайшо неожиданно подняли Яку настроение. Понятно, что впереди его ждал неприятный разговор с родителями, а в перспективе ещё и неизбежные подколки друзей. Но всё равно не произошло ничего непоправимого, а с пострадавшей гордостью он как-то справится. Надо было ехать домой, а по пути купить чего-то вредного, но душеспасительного, типа газировки с чипсами. А вечером пересмотреть «Корзинку фруктов», хотя, конечно, вслух Яку бы в этом ни за что не признался. Сюжет в ней, конечно, оставлял желать лучшего, одно начало чего стоило, когда Тору ушла от родни…

Всё вокруг превратилось в белый шум. Яку замер, боясь развить совершенно, абсолютно, невероятно идиотскую мысль. Она, однако, прекрасно развивалась сама по себе, обрастая всё новыми подробностями.

– Ты берёшь меня в долю.

– Что? – Яку был уверен, что услышал Дайшо неправильно.

– Ты что-то придумал. Решил как-то извернуться, – Дайшо постучал ногтями по столешнице. – И я тоже хочу.

Яку захлестнуло возмущение. Дайшо и так не вызывал в нем тёплых чувств, а сейчас эта лицемерная скотина ещё и ставила условия!

– Да мало ли чего ты…

Закончить Яку не дали.

– Знаешь, ведь моя мама училась с Куроо-сан. Они до сих пор общаются, – доверительно сообщил Дайшо. – И вот представь: возвращаюсь я, такой несчастный. И рассказываю, как стал жертвой мошенничества. Вместе с ещё одним приятным молодым человеком, который был в одной волейбольной команде с, представьте себе, Куроо-куном. Сколько времени, как думаешь, потребуется, чтобы все всё узнали и твоя идея пошла прахом?

По мнению Яку, во время незабываемой игры между Некомой и Нохеби Дайшо не был таким мудаком.

– Какой же ты мудак, – искренне озвучил свои мысли Яку.

– Так что ты придумал? – не позволил ему сменить тему Дайшо.

***

– Ладно, заниматься можно в университетской библиотеке. Если там по какой-то причине нельзя, ночью или что там может случиться, то в «Макдональдсе». При плохой погоде – ночуем в капсульном отеле, в среднем можно позволить себе две ночи в неделю. Мыться – в университете после тренировок. Я запишусь в клуб легкой атлетики, скажу, что хочу бегать на длинные дистанции. Тогда перед занятиями буду добегать до университета, мыться и переодеваться. Стирка – в прачечной. Еда – в комбини. Вещи – в камере хранения. И никто ничего не узнает. Так где мне купить спальный мешок?

Яку сидел, обхватив голову руками. Озвучив Дайшо свой нелепый план, он ожидал чего угодно, но не того, что Дайшо за него ухватится. Потому что, положа руку на сердце, хоть отчаянное время и требовало отчаянных действий, но Яку надеялся, что Дайшо его наоборот отговорит, пусть даже попутно облив презрением.

– У меня есть запасной, – выдохнул Яку куда-то в столешницу.

– Повезло, что ты любишь треккинг. И палатка есть, и два спальника. А попал бы я так с Куроо, и что бы мы делали с надувным кругом и маской для ныряния?

– А у тебя самого что? Лежак и плавки? – Яку придерживался мнения, что посторонним людям, в отличие от самого Яку, смеяться над Куроо было нельзя.

Загвоздка была в том, что Дайшо при этом считал посторонним скорее Яку, чем себя.

– И пляжный зонтик! Обгораю мгновенно, – Дайшо, по всем признакам, впал в эйфорию.

Его позитивный настрой отчасти оказался заразительным. 

– Поехали, заберём всё, пока мои домой не вернулись. Интересно, с полицией у нас проблем не будет, если мы в парке палатку разобьём?

Дайшо отмахнулся:

– Наше право. Было несколько судебных разбирательств между городскими властями и общественниками, и в каждом вынесли решения в пользу того, что бездомные имеют право жить и возводить шалаши в парках. Да ты что, сам их не видел? Кстати об этом: нам подойдёт любой парк кроме Центрального в Синдзюку. Там рядом мэрия, отец там бывает по работе.

В принципе, на всё это Яку мог сказать одно:

– Давай тогда скорее, боюсь передумать.

***

– А с кем ты в походы ходишь?

– С отцом обычно, – голос Яку звучал приглушённо, поскольку он практически целиком влез в шкаф.

– Он своего спальника не хватится? – Дайшо неприкаянно сидел в центре комнаты с составленным Яку списком необходимых вещей.

– Это мой второй. На, запихни мне в рюкзак, в боковой карман, – Яку протянул Дайшо какие-то запаянные пакеты из полупрозрачного пластика.

Дайшо с интересом повертел один из пакетов в руках. Судя по всему, он был заполнен жидкостью. На одной стороне была напечатана инструкция. Дайшо согнул пакетик.

– О-ой!

Пакетик начал твердеть.

– Замёрз? – заботливо поинтересовался Яку. – Ты зачем грелку активировал? Я что тебе сказал с ней сделать?

Пакетик и правда стал приятно тёплым.

– А новую купить можно? – в вопросах походного снаряжения Дайшо не чувствовал и грамма уверенности. И грелки себе представлял совершенно иначе.

– Зачем? Мы эту прокипятим, она многоразовая, – Яку нырнул обратно в шкаф. – В парке мы вряд ли сможем такое провернуть, грелки нам захвачу на всякий случай, мало ли что.

– В комбини есть микроволновки, – заметил Дайшо.

– Слушай, гуманитарий, я тебя умоляю: только без самодеятельности, – донеслось из шкафа. 

– Нельзя?

– Нельзя. На, посмотри на ярлычке, есть там слово «дабл»? – в сторону Дайшо прилетел еще один свёрток.

Дайшо ответственно покрутил его в руках. Слово было.

– Есть, – гордо сообщил Дайшо. – А что?

– Ну, у меня просто есть еще старый, под одноместную палатку.

– Старый что?

– Самонадувающийся коврик. Пенки вот нет, собирался купить к каникулам, старую выбросил, – огорчённо пожаловался Яку.

Дайшо испытывал закономерную растерянность.

– Ну, может она нам и не нужна? – осторожно поинтересовался он. – Мы всё-таки будем в черте города, а не в экспедиции.

Яку посмотрел на Дайшо с жалостью. Это было непривычно и слегка обидно.

– Во-первых, в походы я хожу летом и поздней весной. А сейчас ещё март. Во-вторых, самый долгий мой поход составил шесть дней. А мы планируем прожить в палатке три месяца. Да, Дайшо, нам нужны и коврик, и пенка, и трехсезонные спальники. Ночью земля холодная. У тебя есть термобельё?

Дайшо был счастливым обладателем многих полезных вещей, но, как назло, не термобелья.

– Ничего, – совершенно не смутился Яку. – Не волнуйся, сейчас заглянем в спортивный магазин, возьмём тебе комплект. Заодно и хобы купим. 

Дайшо решил не задавать вопросов и всю дорогу до торгового центра сомневался: а вдруг зря?

***

Нет ничего лучше для создания дружелюбной обстановки, чем проявленный к хобби собеседника интерес. Дайшо давно это знал и вовсю использовал. Что говорить, этот принцип сработал даже на самом Дайшо, хотя Мика вряд ли применила его сознательно.

– Она двухслойная, с тамбуром, противотайфунная, температурный режим…

В общем, оказалось, что вопросы задавать было можно и нужно. Не столько для того чтобы Дайшо узнал технические характеристики снаряжения, сколько для того чтобы Яку, фигурально выражаясь, лег на спинку и подставил брюшко. Это брюшко Дайшо почёсывал стратегически грамотными вопросами типа «А не будет ли нам душно?», «А из чего сделан пол?», «А долго ли устанавливать палатку?» и «Есть ли в спальном мешке подушка?».

Яку грелся в лучах внимания, обстоятельно и максимально доступными словами объяснял несмышленому горожанину преимущества походной сидушки перед туристическим стульчиком и, судя по разгорающемуся костру первобытного энтузиазма в глазах, был уже на шаг от того, чтобы завалить мамонта и освежевать его тушу в пещере.

Дайшо было немного неловко из-за того, какое место в этой пещере отводилось ему, но, если это позволяло ему откреститься от необходимости самому заниматься мамонтом, он был готов побыть и девой в беде. Тем более что такое положение вещей явно удовлетворяло обоих.

В сборах и хлопотах прошло немало времени. День клонился к закату. Дайшо и Яку стояли на парковой дорожке, изучая окружающий ландшафт. Дайшо помимо ландшафта изучал ещё и Яку. Тот выглядел очень собранно и компетентно, выбирая место для палатки. Полная противоположность его утреннему барахтанью в бюрократических водах полицейского участка, не мог не отметить Дайшо.

Приняв решение, Яку бодро зашагал по газону в сторону высоких вечнозелёных кустов. Дайшо подхватил свою часть багажа и последовал за Яку.

– Вот тут, вроде, неплохо, – ещё раз огляделся Яку. – За этими кустами нас будет практически не видно с главной аллеи. Да и соседи будут не слишком близко.

Да, соседи. Дайшо бросил взгляд на несколько фанерных хибарок, расположенных за еще одним скоплением кустов, немного в стороне от их с Яку «лагеря». Вокруг этих хибарок слонялся потрёпанный мужик неопределённого возраста, с нескрываемым интересом глазевший на новоприбывших.

– Тебе помощь не нужна? – Дайшо прекрасно понимал, что прятаться в палатке лишь немного эффективнее того, чтобы прятаться под одеялом, но кто этого не делал? Дайшо хотел в палатку, и точка.

– Нет, она легко собирается, – отмахнулся Яку.

Дайшо скрестил руки на груди и приготовился ждать.

– Молодые люди, вы тут на ночь останетесь?

«С подветренной стороны подошёл», – мелькнуло в голове у Дайшо.

Вбивавший в землю колышек Яку застыл, задрав голову, с выражением лица, которое обычно ассоциируется с оленем в свете фар, но в данном случае выражало скорее ужас тушканчика, слишком поздно заметившего приближающийся бампер.

Настало время помочь своему первобытному человеку.

– Добрый вечер, – Дайшо вытянул руки по швам и поклонился. Мужик просиял и поклонился в ответ. Дайшо выдержал необходимую паузу, распрямившись, соответственно возрасту, немного позже мужика.

– Добрый, добрый! Так вы ночевать тут будете? – их новый знакомый улыбался, демонстрируя радушие и отсутствие трети зубов.

– Да, хотели тут, – с точно выверенными дозами вежливости и смущения отозвался Дайшо.

– Не очень хорошее место, – доверительно сообщил мужик. – Разве что если вы завтра очень рано соберётесь. С той стороны люди с автобусной остановки утром идут на работу. Нехорошо им мешать.

– Конечно, ни в коем случае! Яку, собирай всё назад, – Дайшо выразительно помахал рукой в сторону товарища. – Может, вы бы могли посоветовать удобное место?

– Так рядом с нами же! 

– Мы бы не хотели мешать! – поклон.

– Вы не помешаете!

– Всё равно нам неудобно! – поклон.

– Не надо смущаться! Все вам будут очень рады!

– Нам ужасно неловко пользоваться вашим гостеприимством! – без поклона, нельзя было переигрывать.

– Когда его проявлять, если не сейчас! Чужих меж нами нет!

– Мы все друг другу братья под вишнями в цвету! Яку, ты собрал вещи?

– Вы подходите, я сейчас бельё перевешу, освобожу вам место под палатку. Будете сегодня как герои старинной драмы, ха-ха-ха.

С этими словами мужик направился к завалюшкам.

А Дайшо схватили за ногу.

– Что это было, а? – в сумерках широко распахнутые глаза Яку светились чем-то, напоминавшим безумие.

– Басё? Ты что имеешь в виду?

– Мы к ним пойдём?! Какой, нахрен, Басё?!

– А есть другие варианты? Тебе нужна конфронтация с аборигенами? Басё, гений японской поэзии семнадцатого века.

– Не нужна! При чём здесь Басё?

– Мужик его цитировал, а до этого – Иссу. Яку, это проблема, если бездомный лучше ориентируется в литературе, чем ты. Чему вас там учили в вашей школе? Ладно, не отвечай. А, ещё – мы с тобой два идиота. Март холодный, ханами пока не началось. Но вот-вот начнётся, а тогда тут народ будет и днём, и ночью. Бездомные уже знают, где тут расположиться так, чтобы нас не затоптали. Иди за ним, ставь палатку, я сейчас.

Яку проводил взглядом быстро удаляющуюся фигуру Дайшо. Только то, что тот оставил свою сумку, немного грело душу. Потому что иначе Яку бы решил, что Дайшо сбежал. Тихо вздохнув, Яку начал собирать вещи.

Он успел только-только перетащить их к указанному беззубым дядькой месту, как Дайшо вернулся, сжимая пакеты с едой из обнаруженной неподалёку забегаловки. На запах из хибарок подтянулась еще пара бездомных. 

Ни Яку, ни Дайшо этого не знали, но им повезло: они наткнулись на небольшую компанию из троих вполне мирных мужчин, из которых один даже не был алкоголиком. 

Все незанятые в установке палатки лица расположились вокруг вытащенного наружу обогревателя с коробочками с лапшой. Яку, которому было важно управиться до наступления полной темноты, клятвенно пообещал присоединиться к ним в кратчайшие сроки и занялся делом, краем уха ловя развернувшуюся беседу.

Разговор подчёркнуто не касался подробностей биографий или причин, по которым Яку и Дайшо собирались жить в палатке. Кто-то посетовал на холодную погоду. Кто-то спросил, работают ли новоприбывшие. Кто-то пошутил, что они так молоды, что их даже за пивом не отправить. Потом речь зашла о любимых добавках к лапше, под обсуждение которых Яку закончил с палаткой. И он уже собирался вернуться к компании, когда был задан неожиданный вопрос.

– Гомики?

Вопрос звучал без наезда, участливо, но его внезапность потрясла Яку до глубины души. Неужели он был чем-то похож? Почему кто-то мог такое подумать? И ровно тогда, когда Яку собирался повернуться и ответить, он услышал Дайшо.

– Да.

В полном шоке, потеряв дар речи от неожиданности, Яку посмотрел на Дайшо. Тот вид имел застенчиво-смущённый, немного даже робкий. Яку это выражение лица уже узнавал: рабочее, насквозь фальшивое.  
Бездомные сочувственно смотрели на Дайшо.

– Ничего, – попытался утешить его один из них. – Родители, бывает, меняют свою позицию, как соскучатся.

– Как же всё-таки жесток этот мир к тем, кто отличается от большинства! – оторвавшись от бутылки, поддержал его другой.

– Спасибо, – Дайшо порывисто встал. – И-извините. Мне… Нам надо поспать. Это был долгий день. Извините.

С этими словами Дайшо полез в палатку. Яку нырнул за ним. Сняв в тамбуре обувь, они закрылись на молнию и забрались внутрь, сев друг напротив друга на спальники.

– Что это было?! – прошипел Яку едва слышно.

– А что я им мог ответить?! – возмущенно прошептал в ответ Дайшо. – Мы с тобой нормально одеты, явно не наркоманы, не похожи на уголовников. Что мы тут забыли? У этих людей реальные проблемы в жизни, а меня, если я вернусь домой, даже не упрекнут. Что я должен был этим мужикам сказать? «Нет, я просто волнуюсь, что мой папа на меня строго посмотрит и скажет, что это будет хорошим жизненным уроком»?

Возразить Яку было нечего, но он всё равно не мог успокоиться.

– Но они же решат, что мы… Ну… Ну…

– Естественно решат. Это на три месяца, а потом ты их не увидишь никогда. Вообще, что хуже, что тебя будут считать геем трое толерантных бездомных, или что тебя будет считать лопухом Куроо Тецуро? – привёл железный аргумент Дайшо, который, может, и не знал подробностей взаимоотношений Яку и Куроо, но достаточно хорошо знал самого Куроо.

Яку не хотел развивать эту тему, поэтому понуро начал переодеваться в термобельё. Дайшо зашуршал пакетом, распечатывая своё. На несколько минут повисла тишина.

– О, так вот чем они различаются, – тихо проговорил Дайшо.

– Что?

– Спальные мешки. У них молнии на разных сторонах. Для правшей и левшей?

– Ну, в том числе, – кивнул Яку, отключая светивший им экран телефона и влезая в свой мешок.

Немного повозившись, Дайшо закрыл и свой. В мешке было довольно комфортно: тепло и мягко, лучше чем на многих футонах, с которыми приходилось иметь дело Дайшо.

Некоторое время они молчали, но безумные события этого дня просто не давали им успокоиться и заснуть. Главная проблема была в том, что ещё утром Дайшо и Яку, оба, считали себя очень умными и проницательными. Уж точно умнее всех своих сверстников. И, весьма вероятно, умнее своих родителей.

Реальность отрезвляла.

– На вырост.

– Что? – не понял Дайшо.

– Твой спальник купил себе на вырост. Два года назад.

– И много тебе ещё?

– Пять сантиметров.

– Ну и спал бы в нём. 

– А ты в чём?

– Я имею в виду в общем, а не прямо сейчас.

– А смысл? Выше я не стану. А в спальнике, который подобран по размеру, теплее. 

– Ну, тогда конечно, – глубокомысленно подытожил Дайшо. 

Тишина продлилась ещё секунд пятнадцать, а потом со стороны Дайшо раздалось сдавленное хихиканье. 

– Скотина, – беззлобно пробормотал Яку.

Вскоре усталость всё-таки взяла верх. 

***

Проснулся Дайшо от холода. Честно говоря, в связи с этим он испытывал в первую очередь возмущение: Яку так разрекламировал своё снаряжение, а что в итоге?

– Яку. Я-а-аку.

– Что? – огрызнулся явно бодрствовавший Яку.

– Сам знаешь, – так же недовольно проворчал Дайшо.

– Что я сделаю? Температура упала на два градуса ниже нуля. Снег идёт!

– Ты что, вылезал? – ужаснулся Дайшо.

– Совсем дурак? В телефоне посмотрел. На такую погоду нужны зимние палатка и мешки, для весенних это нижний порог температуры, только чтобы насмерть не замерзнуть.

– Тогда дай сюда грелку! – прошипел, теряя терпение, Дайшо.

– Во-первых, сам возьми. Во-вторых, пара грелок тебя не спасут. Ты больше тепла потратишь, вылезая.

– Ну и пошёл ты.

Повисло возмущенное молчание. Дайшо жалел себя и размышлял о том, не совершил ли он второй поступок, после которого он обязан был себя чувствовать идиотом. Он был так раздражён, что ему пришлось сжать зубы и задержать дыхание, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь. Когда от напряжения уже заныли щеки, он сделал вдох.

Естественно, именно в этот момент его челюсть от холода свело судорогой, и он издал жалобный дрожащий звук, больше всего напоминавший «ав-в-в-вав», перемежаемый стуком зубов.

– Ладно. Ладно, всё понятно, – Яку было свойственно милосердие, а что было ещё важнее, он и сам уже окоченел от холода. – Лежи и не дёргайся. Я совмещу спальники.

– Вместе?! – Дайшо был несколько шокирован.

– Да. Ты, я, четыре грелки и загубленная отныне репутация. А, нет, вру: нашу репутацию ты уже загубил. А молнии на разных сторонах, чтобы спальники можно было застегнуть вместе.

Надо было отметить, что в итоге так спать действительно было гораздо теплее.

***

Пробуждение было, по меньшей мере, странным.

Яку сразу вспомнил, кто он, где он и с кем он, но факт оставался фактом: когда тебя сгребли в охапку и прижали к умеренно могучей груди, это могло вызывать неловкость.

– Я не сплю, – раздалось у Яку над ухом.

Яку не был уверен, что это хорошо. Некстати вспомнилось, что Дайшо вчера не упомянул, соврал ли он про любовь к своему полу в отношении их обоих или только Яку. Никаких тревожащих физиологических признаков Яку не наблюдал, но…

– Отомри. У меня изо рта пар идёт. Лицу холодно. Я греюсь и тебя не отпущу еще минут пять. Я вообще не знаю, как я вылезу отсюда, я, наверное, умру сразу.

Через десять секунд подвывающий Дайшо был вытряхнут из мешка. Пять минут не отпустит, ха.

Яку был закалён общением со Львом, да и остальные первогодки Некомы могли засвидетельствовать: так, как побудку производил Яку-семпай, её не производил никто.

***

– До сих пор не верю, что ты меня уломал, – Яку изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не развернуться и не побежать назад, к оставленной палатке. – Всё, больше мы вещей не увидим.

– Успокойся. Никуда они не денутся. Для начала, им некуда деваться, если мы разозлимся.

– Да соберут вещички и свалят.

– Яку. У них ничего нет. Но они не кочевые бродяги, которые живут в картонных коробках. Наши каждую мелочь берегут. Шалаши, в которых они живут, им нелегко достались. А для того, чтобы их снести, достаточно пары твоих пинков. Кроме того, они просто нормальные люди. Вонючие невыносимо, но нормальные. Поверь, я в людях неплохо разбираюсь.

– Да ну?! А одна квартирная хозяйка тебя ничем не напрягла, когда ты ей деньги отдавал?

– Если бы эти бездомные были такими же умелыми аферистами, как Сато, они бы в фанерных хибарах, как три поросёнка, не жили. Яку, ты всерьёз собираешься каждый день собирать-разбирать палатку и тащить вещи в камеру хранения? А если ты на учёбе допоздна задержишься? В темноте будем палатку ставить?

– Нам уже сегодня вечером нечего будет ставить! – огрызнулся Яку. 

– Сколько нам потребуется камер хранения, чтобы все вещи разместить? За них платить надо.

– Это необходимые траты.

– Необходимая трата – это поход в баню каждый день, когда нет возможности принять душ в университете.

Оба помолчали.

– Думаешь, к запаху можно привыкнуть? – робко спросил Яку.

– Очень надеюсь, что нет, – с чувством ответил Дайшо. – Вон торговый автомат, давай возьмём что-нибудь позавтракать.

– Давай.

Внезапно Яку замер на месте с выражением неописуемого ужаса на лице. Дайшо нервно огляделся, но причины не увидел.

– Дайшо, – севшим голосом произнес Яку. – Дайшо. Мы вшей не подхватим?

***

Дайшо и Яку через полчаса были обладателями нескольких полезных вещей и ещё большего количества нужных знаний. Например, узнали, что шансы подцепить вшей не зависят от гигиены. И как правильно обрабатывать длинные волосы у малолетних девочек. И что некоторые виды вшей живут на бровях и ресницах, от чего у Яку от отвращения поджались пальцы ног. 

Так или иначе, они уже купили масло чайного дерева (для профилактики) и «Сумитрин» (на случай ЧП).

– Давай просто обреемся, – в третий раз предложил Яку. Он сам не ожидал, что такая тривиальная вещь, как вши, повергнет его в такой ужас, но факт оставался фактом.

– Я тебе в пятый раз говорю: нет. Отец решит, что меня в секту завербовали. И вообще ты слишком паникуешь. Написано же – переползают с головы на голову, поэтому взрослые не болеют обычно. Ты с кем скальпами тереться собираешься?

– С тобой!

– У меня нет вшей!

– Это пока!

– Так, – Дайшо попытался вернуться в рамки конструктивного диалога. – Так. Ты сам прочитал, что спрей, которым ты обрабатываешь палатку от клещей, защищает и от вшей, и от блох. Ну будем обрабатывать этой хренью с маслом чайного дерева волосы. Будем каждый вечер осматривать друг другу шевелюры, как хреновы бабуины. Успокойся. Если что, обриться мы всегда успеем.

– На ресницах!

– Это какая-то детская травма? – обессилено уточнил Дайшо за секунду до того, как ему дали первый в жизни подзатыльник.

***

– Давно тут сидишь? – Дайшо подошёл к скамейке в их, можно сказать, родном уже парке.

– Нет, – Яку блаженно щурился на солнышке. Наконец потеплело, так что после четырёх дней неловкости и вынужденных объятий Яку и Дайшо смогли впервые выспаться каждый в своём спальнике. 

– Как прошла церемония для первокурсников? – Дайшо подпихнул пакетом сидящего на лавке кота в попытке отвоевать себе место. Кот приоткрыл глаза и подвинулся к краю, освободив Дайшо кусочек лавки между собой и Яку. 

Ещё неделю назад Дайшо шуганул бы кота, но сейчас у него рука не поднималась. Кошек в парке было множество. Бездомные их подкармливали. Яку тоже, правда только после того как прочитал, что кошачьи блохи – видово преданные паразиты и на людях не живут.

Ну и симпатичные они были, кошки-то.

– Ужасно нудно. Хуже, чем выпускной в школе. Ладно, хоть петь не пришлось.

Дайшо аккуратно устроился между Яку и безымянным котом. Достав из пакета «Папико», он разломил перемычку между бутылочками и протянул одну из них Яку.

– В программке написано, нам завтра надо будет петь гимн. Кстати, ханами тоже завтра начнётся.

– Круто.

– В парк надо будет приходить попозже, исключительно на ночёвку. А то мы точно с кем-нибудь столкнёмся.

– Да, мы везучие, – Яку потянулся. – Сегодня утром вокруг сакур подсветку устанавливали. Некоторые же и по ночам сакурой любуются.

– Мы с родителями ходили в парк ночью, но не сидели под деревьями, просто гуляли, – припомнил Дайшо.

– Что в пакете? Есть хочу, умираю.

– Ничего толкового. Пакет для соседей, сами давай сходим чего-то горячего поедим.

– Бегом тогда, я тебя здесь подожду.

***

Сезон цветения сакуры был в самом разгаре. Ночь выдалась тёплой и безветренной, поэтому деревья в цветах застыли, как на открытках, освещённые снизу небольшими прожекторами. Время перевалило за полночь, поэтому прогуливающихся в парке уже не было. 

Дайшо и Яку созерцали красоту, расстилающуюся над ними, лёжа на запасной туристической пенке. Кусок пенки был только один, потому что доставать дополнительный из палатки и класть его на траву им не хотелось. 

Соприкасаясь плечами, они рассматривали сияющие розовые облака цветов на фоне беззвёздного бархатно-чёрного неба.

В трогательном единении они размышляли о том, допустимо ли было уже закончить любование сакурой, или ради приличия нужно было ещё немного поучаствовать в национальной традиции, стоило ли сходить за горячим чаем к торговому автомату и не забыли ли они подготовить к использованию полюбившиеся им грелки.

Удивительно, конечно. Дайшо считал себя прекрасно приспособленным к жизни в современных реалиях. Но если бы вдруг в этот момент мир лишился интернета, электричества и центрального водоснабжения, Дайшо оказался бы совершенно растерян и беспомощен.

– Яку? Яку, что бы ты делал, если бы вдруг наступил апокалипсис?

Вопрос вызвал паузу. Яку должен был его рассмотреть с двух точек: вменяемости Дайшо и непосредственно смысла.

– Какого рода апокалипсис? – посчитал нужным уточнить Яку.

– А это важно?

– Конечно. Это может быть пандемия, экологическая катастрофа, техногенная, нашествие зомби, в конце концов.

– Не знаю, – Дайшо особо в эту мысль не углублялся, так что ответить ему было нечего. – Ладно, забей.

– Ну, общие черты должны быть у большинства сценариев. Нам надо было бы найти хорошую компанию. Оптимально – семью и друзей. Каждая пара рук важна для выживания, так?

Слышать это «нам» Дайшо оказалось неожиданно приятно. Яку, тем временем, продолжил:

– Нужно было бы попытаться уйти из города. Обзавестись оружием, хотя в условиях Японии огнестрельное оружие раздобыть было бы практически нереально. Вообще, понятия не имею, что делать, если честно.

– А что бы ты смог?

– Ну, сделать примитивный фильтр для воды. Развести огонь, я специально этому учился, – по голосу Яку Дайшо понял, что тот улыбался. – Правильно разбить небольшой лагерь или сделать укрытие. В теории, я это могу даже зимой сделать, я читал, как. Но на практике я только в тёплое время года занимался треккингом. Да ничего я особо не умею.

– Гораздо больше, чем я, – рассмеялся Дайшо.

– То есть тебя брать в группу героических выживающих смысла нет?

– Я мог бы вами руководить, – с утрированным высокомерием заявил Дайшо.

– Конечно-конечно! Сейчас я только подписи соберу, – немедленно откликнулся Яку. – Я бы сказал, чем ты мог бы заниматься…

– Да? И чем же? – перебил его Дайшо, пользуясь неосторожностью Яку, и со стопроцентной уверенностью в том, что Яку никогда в жизни не сможет озвучить то, на что намекал.

– Ну, рытьё ям под сортиры навыка не требует, – голос Яку звучал немного сонно.

Если бы Дайшо мог дать себе по физиономии, он бы это непременно сделал. Он только что подумал, что Яку собирался отпустить в его адрес сальную шуточку. Яку! Выдавать желаемое за действительное – это был серьёзный звоночек.

То, что заснувший Яку для тепла инстинктивно привалился к боку Дайшо, а тот, хоть убей, не мог увидеть в этом ни одного минуса, было вторым серьёзным звоночком. Контрольным.

***

– У меня ощущение, что мы с тобой только утром и перед сном видимся. И то утром ты бежишь, как ненормальный, в университет.

Дайшо предполагал, что в его жизни мог возникнуть такой разговор, но он думал, что эти претензии возникнут у его жены, когда им обоим будет лет по тридцать, а не у Яку в восемнадцать. 

– Мне ключи от раздевалки выдали, потому что я сказал, что хочу попытаться пробежать марафон. Я благодаря этому могу рубашку отглаженную в шкафчике оставлять. На нашем факультете к некоторым преподавателям без рубашки и галстука лучше не приближаться, – Дайшо не мог понять, почему он оправдывался; его речевой аппарат начал работать до того, как его успела догнать мысль. – А в библиотеке заниматься удобнее, чем в палатке, поэтому я там до ночи сижу.

– Да я всё понимаю. Если бы я так не выматывался на тренировках, то тоже попозже бы приходил.

Дайшо что, один замечал странности в этом разговоре?

Яку перевернулся со спины на бок, чтобы ему было удобнее смотреть на Дайшо.

– А тебе правда нужно так много заниматься? Нам на семестр задали четыре отчета, но они по нескольку страниц, совсем мало. Я из них три уже написал, пока в библиотеке перекантовывался.

– У меня побольше, но я уже всё сделал. Я в библиотеке разве что не ночую, – хмыкнул Дайшо. – Отец ко мне подошёл. Похвалил за усердие, спросил, как дела. Сказал, что волнуется, потому что боится, что я при таком темпе перегорю. 

– А ты что?

– Спросил, не выгляжу ли я утомлённым. Он сказал, что нет, что бег мне пошёл на пользу. Цвет лица, сказал, хороший.

– Он у тебя действительно хороший.

– Спасибо. Это всё сон на открытом воздухе.

– Ага. 

– Ты тоже хорошо выглядишь, – боже, что он нёс? Тему надо было сменить. – А как в команде?

– Да никак, – погрустнел Яку. – Что основной либеро, что замена… Отличные, просто слов нет. Да ещё и третьекурсники, им два года тут играть. Нас, первокурсников, на тренировках даже до нормальных игр не допускают. Ну, меня особо не трогают – всем понятно, что при моём росте… Всё понятно, короче. Иногда за связующего заставляют играть, но мне кажется, что это для того чтобы я не был на особом положении. А остальных парней вовсю тасуют, они каждый день на новой позиции. Меня повторяющиеся упражнения просто замучили. Они нужны, всё понятно. Но так поиграть хочется, ты бы знал! Мы до конца сета на тренировке не доходим, десять очков – и смена игроков. Даже до товарищеских матчей точно не допустят до второго курса.

Дайшо и сам бы с удовольствием поиграл, так что переживания Яку он понимал и искренне разделял.

– Когда мне говорили, что университет – это четыре года рая, я себе это по-другому представлял, – усмехнулся он.

– Да уж, – Яку зевнул. – Да уж, это точно. Слушай, а давай завтра пораньше домой вернёмся? Кино на ноутбуке посмотрим, я разветвитель для наушников купил. Погоду обещают хорошую. Да и вообще, завтра пятница – можно помыться сходить, в ванне поотмокать, поужинать где-нибудь.

Тут на бок повернулся и Дайшо. Повернулся он, чтобы внимательно рассмотреть физиономию Яку Мориске на предмет скрытого подъёба. Физиономия была румяная и сонная. Она заставляла подумать о том, что Яку не развлекался, цитируя статью женского журнала об оживлении отношений. По физиономии складывалось впечатление, что Яку просто предлагал обычный досуг на пятничный вечер. Ну ладно. Мытьё, ужин и хороший фильм в палатке под звёздами. Чудно.

– Сам фильм выберешь? И ты уж не называй палатку домом, как-то это совсем нездорово.

– Точно, – тихо рассмеялся Яку. – И правда.

***

Проводить больше времени вместе оказалось не такой уж и плохой идеей. Дайшо и Яку оккупировали круглосуточную забегаловку неподалёку от парка. Дешёвая еда, бесплатный Wi-Fi, удобные диванчики – идеальный набор качеств заведения с точки зрения студента. 

– Занят? – Дайшо оторвался от своего планшета и посмотрел на Яку.

– Не-а, фигнёй страдаю, – Яку слегка отодвинул ноутбук, чтобы лучше видеть сидевшего напротив Дайшо.

– Ты вообще заметил, что Золотая неделя вот-вот начнётся? Сегодня последняя суббота перед ней.

– Мы уже почти целый месяц так живём, что ли?

– Да. Но я не к тому. Что у тебя будет на Золотой неделе? Тренировочный лагерь?

– Нет, – в голосе Яку не было особого восторга. – В тренировочный лагерь первокурсников не берут почти никогда, если только они не попали уже в основу. Связующие и либеро, судя по тому, что говорят в команде, никогда не попадают в основу на первом курсе. Поедет основной либеро и его замена. Я остаюсь в Токио, первокурсникам оценят физическую форму и назначат индивидуальные тренировки. Будем работать в тренажёрном зале, раз уж он свободен.

– Тоска какая.

– А ты в городе остаёшься?

– Ага.

– Я сегодня вечером к родителям еду. Может, у них и заночую. Мама мне, главное, позвонила и сказала, что хочет сегодня ко мне заехать. Ну я запаниковал и ей сказал, что сам к ним приеду. И как-то это плохо прозвучало. Теперь боюсь, что она обиделась, что я её, вроде как, видеть не хочу у себя. 

Ну, уж с этим Дайшо запросто мог помочь.

– Просто слей дезинформацию.

– В смысле? – Яку недоумённо склонил голову на плечо.

– Она должна понять, что у тебя не всё радужно в квартире, но это должна быть какая-нибудь ерунда. Типа, у тебя там жуткий бардак и полы ты не мыл с момента заселения. 

– Дома у меня всегда порядок был.

– Я тебя уверяю, твоя мать, как и все остальные матери на этой планете, считает, что порядок в комнате сына – это целиком и полностью её заслуга. А теперь, без её чуткого руководства, ты распустился. Ну, повоспитывают тебя немного. Всё лучше, чем альтернатива.

Яку обдумал услышанное. Как ни отвратительно он себя чувствовал при мысли о необходимости соврать матери (опять), должно было сработать.

– Держи ещё совет, – Дайшо лениво водил пальцем по планшету. – Побольше демонстрируй умиление и радость при виде дома, самого вкусного на свете жареного тофу твоей мамы, любимой черепашки и твоих старых тапочек. Тогда это будет выглядеть так, словно ты просто безумно соскучился по дому, а не так, словно ты не рад видеть мать в своей квартире.

– Она никогда тофу не готовит, – Яку смотрел куда-то в одну точку на столе. – Терпеть не может тофу почему-то. И домашних животных у нас нет.

Дайшо подумалось, что Яку не придётся особо притворяться.

***

– Сугуру! Как можно было не предупредить! Я только что вернулась, ни еды нет, ничегошеньки. Только карри. 

– Мам. Ма-а-ам, – вклиниться в поток радостных причитаний получилось не сразу. – Ты мне сейчас можешь тарелку магазинной лапши дать, и мне всё равно понравится. А уж карри – это вообще супер.

После того как Яку попрощался с ним и поехал к родителям, на Дайшо накатила тоска по дому. Он регулярно звонил маме и постоянно виделся с отцом, но внезапно ему невыносимо захотелось перешагнуть порог своей старой комнаты. 

– Иди пока с отцом поболтай, – отмахнулась его мать с лицом, говорившим о том, что Дайшо нёс чушь, а в её планах было накормить его до потери мобильности. – Сейчас я что-нибудь придумаю.

Дайшо кивнул и отправился в отцовский кабинет. Они довольно много виделись в университете, но там они подчёркнуто соблюдали субординацию, так что возможности поговорить не искали. Более того, учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, Дайшо меньше всего хотел разговора по душам с отцом.

Дайшо-старший сидел в традиционном низком кресле за своим письменным столом. Он явно не ожидал увидеть сына, но его удивление не выглядело радостным. Несколько секунд Дайшо-старший, нахмурившись, в упор разглядывал отпрыска. А затем без экивоков спросил:

– Ну и где ты живёшь?

Вот этого Дайшо и боялся весь этот месяц. Что ж, настало время собирать камни. Дайшо аккуратно опустился в сейза. Он знал, что его отец терпеть не мог, когда собеседники пытались уйти от вопросов, но была одна вещь, которую необходимо было прояснить:

– Когда ты узнал?

– Сегодня утром, – не сводил с него возмущенного взгляда отец. – В редакции обсуждали рост мошеннических операций с недвижимостью, и я решил проверить, как у тебя дела. Ты очень вовремя решил заглянуть домой, Сугуру. 

Дайшо смотрел на свои руки, лихорадочно просчитывая, что он мог сказать, чтобы смягчить справедливый гнев отца.

Проблема была в том, что он об этом думал с первого дня их с Яку приключения, но за это время ничего дельного ему в голову так и не пришло.

– Чего я не могу понять, так это того, что ты не поделился проблемой со мной и мамой. Неужели мы такие родители, что ты не решился к нам обратиться в минуту нужды?

Это было даже хуже гнева – в голосе отца звучала неприкрытая обида. Вопреки всему, что подсказывал ему опыт, Дайшо начал оправдываться:

– Вы и так заплатили за учёбу, аренду, все расходы. Ещё не хватало… – звучало всё это, как и полагается оправданиям, жалко и неубедительно.

– Это отговорки, Сугуру, ты сам это знаешь, – отец выглядел разочарованным и уставшим.

Дайшо решил прибегнуть к отчаянному средству: правде в подробностях.

– Папа, ты себе представляешь, как стыдно было так… попасть впросак, – Дайшо предпочёл бы более ёмкое слово, но его отец решительно настаивал на использовании литературного языка. – Но это ладно бы. Я бы вам признался. Но мама в течение полутора часов обзвонила бы всех своих подруг и рассказала всем, что какие-то плохие люди обидели бедного меня. Я бы этого не перенёс, честно. Она бы рассказала хоть кому-нибудь, даже если бы я её попросил сохранить всё между нами. Ты бы хотел, чтобы твои друзья и коллеги знали, что твой сын такая бестолочь? Маме и в голову бы не пришло, что кто-то будет не сочувствовать мне, а смеяться надо мной, – Дайшо помолчал. – Да и очень хотелось самому выкрутиться из этой ситуации, как-то исправить всё самостоятельно.

– Сугуру, я не могу поверить, что ты пытаешься в чём-то упрекнуть свою мать, – Дайшо-старший бросил на стол пачку сигарет и достал пепельницу. Прикурив, он продолжил:

– Сказав это, надо отметить, что в чём-то ты прав: маму лучше не беспокоить, – в лице заслуженного преподавателя юридической этики мелькнуло выражение, наводившее на мысль о том, что он из первых рук знал, как его супруга могла поделиться ценной внутрисемейной информацией с родственницами и близкими подругами.

– Спасибо, папа, – пока ещё было не совсем ясно, к чему придёт этот разговор, но в Дайшо пробуждался робкий оптимизм.

Тем не менее, для любого заботливого отца оставался ещё один, архиважный, вопрос:

– Так где ты, всё-таки, живёшь? Отель? С девушкой? В долги влез?

Через три минуты после того, как его сын начал отвечать, Дайшо-старший был вынужден воспользоваться содержимым своего бара.

– У меня в голове это всё не укладывается, Сугуру. Никогда – слышишь – никогда твоя мать не должна об этом узнать! Как вообще тебе это в голову пришло?!

– Это была не моя идея, папа, – смиренно потупился блудный сын.

– А жаль, – Дайшо-старший ценил людей, способных самостоятельно решать свои проблемы. – Хорошо хоть, догадался присоединиться к своему другу, – Дайшо-старший также ценил людей, которые способны были заставить решить свои проблемы кого-то другого.

***

Возвращаясь от родителей, Яку и Дайшо столкнулись за квартал от парка. Оба были нагружены пакетами с домашней едой. 

– Что дома не остался? – удивился при виде Яку Дайшо.

– Да так. Боялся ляпнуть что-нибудь, – в этом была доля правды. А ещё значительная часть правды заключалась в том, что Яку, по непонятной причине, не мог спокойно думать о том, что Дайшо останется ночевать в палатке один. И у Яку никак не получалось убедить самого себя, что его беспокоила исключительно сохранность палатки. 

– И я родителей навестил, – продемонстрировал пакеты Дайшо, который тоже довольно много усилий прилагал к тому, чтобы не поднимать даже для себя самого вопрос о том, почему он был так рад видеть Яку. Особенно принимая во внимание то, что мотивация Яку разве что не была написана у того на лбу. 

– Надо будет едой с мужиками поделиться, – заметил Яку.

– Надо будет мужиков попросить нам пива купить, – одновременно с ним предложил преступить закон Дайшо.

Так они и поступили.

Проведя необходимое для соблюдения приличий время за едой в компании своих соседей, Яку и Дайшо прихватили по бутылке пива и залезли в родную палатку. Да, вот уже месяц она верой и правдой им служила; лишь два раза, в совсем уже сильную непогоду, они оставляли её, отдавая предпочтению капсульному отелю неподалёку. За плечами осталась треть пути, а два оставшихся месяца выпадали на тёплое время года, что позволяло с надеждой смотреть в будущее.

– Мне сегодня Мика написала, – задумчиво сообщил Дайшо. Задумчивость была вызвана тем, что факт получения сообщения от Мики оказался приятным, но слабо заряженным эмоционально. То, что в марте вызвало бы гамму чувств, переживаний и желаний, сейчас вызывало лёгкое тепло в душе и чуть тронутые грустью нежные воспоминания. – Она приедет на Золотую неделю.

– Хорошо, – Яку задумчиво отпил из бутылки. Его задумчивость, в свою очередь, была вызвана тем, что факт существования какой-то Мики оказался сюрпризом, при этом почему-то неприятным. То, что в марте вызвало бы полное равнодушие, сейчас вызывало желание провести допрос с пристрастием. А почему бы и нет. – И кто такая Мика?

Дайшо упал спиной на сложенный спальный мешок.

– Я тебе не рассказывал?

– Не припомню, – немного сварливо ответил Яку.

– И Куроо не рассказывал?

– Да, мы с ним часто перетирали тебе кости, после каждой тренировки, как по расписанию.

Яку скрестил руки на груди и выжидающе посмотрел на Дайшо.

Дайшо немного оторопел. Всё-таки сарказм Яку был не свойственен: Яку был слишком доброжелателен и прямолинеен, такие люди обычно прибегают к грубости без всяких изысков. 

– Да-да, глупость сморозил, – решил проявить миролюбивость Дайшо. – В общем, мы с Микой встречались в старшей школе, но она меня бросила. После отборочных на Весенний кубок, – Дайшо непроизвольно поморщился, – мы вроде как сделали попытку снова сойтись, но это было бессмысленно. Она уехала учиться в Киото, поэтому всё само собой прекратилось. Никакой любви на расстоянии, ничего такого.

Яку опустил плечи и немного сместился назад. «Интересно, он вообще понимает, насколько у него откровенный язык тела?» – мелькнуло в голове у Дайшо, когда Яку, светлея лицом, уронил руки себе на колени.

Габариты Яку и отсутствие опыта распития спиртных напитков сыграли свою роль: из напряжённого комка нервозности, неуверенности и раздражения Яку внезапно превратился в расслабленный комочек радости, добродушия и пьяненького веселья. 

Предвосхищая дальнейшие вопросы, Дайшо продолжил:

– Она встретиться предложила, но я подумал, что это лишнее. Во-первых, чтобы не рисковать – мало ли, всплывёт вопрос квартиры. А во-вторых, не хочется мне её видеть прямо сейчас. Мы с ней, наверное, и дальше будем поддерживать дружеские отношения, но сейчас встретиться было бы неловко. Слишком недавно мы расстались. Ну и она не настаивала, когда я отказался.

– Ну и хорошо, – искренне обрадовался Яку.

Настолько искренне и неприкрыто, что Дайшо чуть не поперхнулся. Да, прогресс в их отношениях, произошедший за последний месяц, невозможно было недооценить. И у Дайшо возникло ощущение, что он знал, к чему всё это катилось. Знал, что чувствовал Яку. Знал, как относился к этим чувствам он сам. Но при этом Дайшо с абсолютной уверенностью был готов заявить, что Яку, в свою очередь, совершенно ничего не понимал и очень недооценивал силу и направленность своих эмоций. И тут возникал серьёзный вопрос…

– У меня родители уезжают на Золотую неделю в отпуск, – оборвал нить его размышлений Яку.

– В поход?! Палатка нужна?! – переполошился, на мгновение забыв о романтике, Дайшо.

– Нет. Палатка не нужна, – Яку прижал бутылку к щеке, словно ему было жарко. Если подумать, он и выглядел раскрасневшимся, заметил Дайшо. – Мама сказала, что она хочет, наконец, побывать в нормальном отпуске, раз уж им не надо оглядываться на меня, так что они полетят на море. Гавайи, представляешь! Они уже и документы все оформили, и путёвки взяли. Мама об этом, оказывается, всегда мечтала. Почему только никогда не говорила?

Яку выглядел неподдельно недоумевающим. Дайшо не без нежности разглядывал его, размышляя о том, почему честные и открытые люди так часто бывают бестолковыми и нечуткими. Если любимый сын предпочитал отдых в походе валянию на пляже, Яку-сан наверняка уступала его увлечению и предоставляла домочадцам заниматься пешим туризмом, про себя мечтая о лежаке, пальмах и коктейле в половинке кокоса.

– В общем, они попросили в Золотую неделю присмотреть за домом, так что, если ты не уезжаешь, можно пожить у меня. Заодно спальники постираем, остальное снаряжение в порядок приведём, ты как думаешь?  
Дайшо много что думал по этому поводу. Очень много. И он очень хотел провести эту неделю с Яку. И он был уверен, что это желание взаимно. Но вот в своих терпении и выдержке Дайшо уверен не был. И неделя наедине с Яку, да ещё и на такой личной территории, как его родной дом, могла завершиться фиаско эпических размеров.

С другой стороны, пару часов тому назад отец предложил Дайшо свою помощь, моральную и финансовую, так что, если бы всё накрылось медным тазом, у Дайшо была возможность спокойно снять другое жильё, а не остаться одиноко стоять с чемоданом посреди мегаполиса.

Но было ещё одно обстоятельство, которое для Дайшо имело огромную важность: он не хотел портить Яку каникулы. Было что-то фундаментально нечестное в том, чтобы заявиться под крышу к человеку, лелея планы по его совращению, когда этот человек совершенно не планировал (по крайней мере, пока) никаких фривольностей. 

Выход из этой ситуации был только один: заранее расставить все точки над «i».

Дайшо сел, глубоко вдохнул, обхватил Яку ладонями за щёки и, довольно неграциозно притянув к себе, поцеловал. 

Получилось хреново: пока Дайшо тащил остолбеневшего Яку к себе, он вспомнил выпитые полторы бутылки пива, распереживался при мысли о возможном неприятном привкусе, попытался сместить траекторию так, чтобы поцелуй пришёлся на щёку, но та была прикрыта его же ладонью, так что в итоге Дайшо ткнулся губами куда-то в крыло носа Яку и так ненадолго застыл.

Главное было забрать документы и ноутбук, а за вещами Дайшо мог и не возвращаться: пусть Яку их сожжёт, отдаст на благотворительность, пинками разбросает по газону. Больше всего Дайшо в тот момент хотелось оказаться на расстоянии пары километров от Яку. Однако превращать свою жизнь в корейский сериал Дайшо не собирался, поэтому на всякий случай планировал выслушать всё, что скажет ему Яку, до того как натянуть кроссовки и убежать в ночь. Мало ли.

Ну и конечно Дайшо переоценил вербальные способности Яку Мориске. Тот говорить ничего не стал, но обхватил Дайшо за плечи, повалил его на пол так, что Дайшо ощутимо натянул темечком ткань боковой стороны палатки, и всё-таки совместил их рты, чтобы первый поцелуй был не совсем уж бездарным. Ну, если считать это всё за продолжение первого поцелуя, а не за второй. Тут было поле для споров.

Разорвав поцелуй, Яку приподнялся на руках, сверху рассматривая лицо Дайшо. Потом хмыкнул:

– Как ты с такой меткостью ухитрялся в волейбол играть – тайна тайн.

Дайшо мысленно язвительно ответил Яку и даже показал неприличный жест. По факту же он протянул руку к лицу Яку и аккуратно провёл большим пальцем по ресницам. Ресницы у Яку были довольно пушистыми и длинными, но из-за светлых, почти прозрачных кончиков это было заметно только вблизи. А ещё у Яку были двойные веки. А у Дайшо – нет. О чём Дайшо посчитал необходимым немедленно сообщить.

– Пойдём-ка проветримся, – ответил ему Яку. – Что-то с тобой не то творится.

Но на глаза Дайшо всё-таки посмотрел.

***

В полвторого ночи с субботы на воскресенье не спалось не только Яку и Дайшо.

Бодрствовал уважаемый преподаватель юридической этики Дайшо-сенсей. Он размышлял о том, догадается ли его сын выпустить книгу, основанную на бурных событиях своей юной жизни.

Не ложилась ещё и Яку-сан. Она, не до конца пока поверив в своё счастье, бороздила интернет в поисках пары-тройки идеальных купальников и уже практически решилась на бикини – в конце концов, для своего возраста она была в отличной форме.

Сато – простите – Изуми Марико-сан тоже не спала. Вся её жизнь до того, как она ступила на скользкую дорожку криминала, была тосклива и предсказуема. Теперь же Изуми-сан была убеждена, что боги наградили её за терпение и все бесполезно потраченные годы. Той ночью она вовсю кутила в одном из казино Йокогамы, благословляя японское правительство, как раз вовремя узаконившее азартные игры. Изуми-сан беспардонно выигрывала, пила шампанское и танцевала со специально обученными атлетичными молодыми людьми, оставляя в их ладонях разноцветные фишки. Она была полностью довольна собой: если бы высшим силам что-то не нравилось, разве они бы позволили ей так развлекаться вместо того, чтобы наказать?

Развлекался и Куроо. Он с компанией однокурсников и, что даже важнее, однокурсниц только что покинул караоке и собирался в ночной клуб. Правда, непосредственно в тот момент они решили подкрепиться в одном из многочисленных круглосуточных «Макдональдсов» Токио. Весёлой гурьбой они ввалились в забегаловку, пугая персонал и пару спящих «беженцев».

***

Искоса поглядывая друг на друга, Дайшо и Яку шагали по (внезапно ставшему ещё более живописным) парку. Яку едва заметно улыбался, Дайшо, напротив, имел вид неожиданно растерянный.

– Так я не понял, – внезапно остановился Яку, – ты поживёшь у меня или как?

– Поживу, – конечно поживёт, куда он после этого денется?

– Тогда давай перекусим, а потом найдём какой-нибудь лав-отель.

Дайшо, с одной стороны, очень хотел сразу согласиться, а с другой – не менее сильно хотел понять, что вообще происходило.

– Видел бы ты свою физиономию, – вздохнул Яку. – Я просто хочу сразу с этим определиться. Не могу поверить, что скажу это, но ты мне очень нравишься. Но я не могу понять, ты мне нравишься… ну, как бы с подтекстом или нет. Я как-то о парнях никогда в таком ключе не думал. Поэтому хочу сразу попробовать. Если понравится… ну, так тому и быть.

– Не думаю, что такой подход сработает, – с сомнением отозвался Дайшо. – Во-первых, если ты никогда об этом не думал, то как-то ты очень лихо идёшь на эксперимент. 

– Эй. Я именно что иду на эксперимент. Я в этом тупом эксперименте с момента, когда решил жить с тобой в одной палатке. Поверить не могу, но мне нравится жить с тобой в палатке. Это гораздо веселее, чем жить одному в квартире. Не то чтобы я хотел долго жить на улице, но я рад, что я на это решился. И мне с тобой комфортно. Я даже спал с тобой в обнимку. Ну, когда я с тобой спал, это ещё не было комфортно, но всё равно. Короче, я хочу попробовать. Ты, кстати, меня первым поцеловал.

– Да знаю я! Но всё равно не могу понять, почему ты так торопишься.

– Чтобы сразу всё решить, я же сказал, – судя по лицу, Яку собирался стоять на своём.

– Первый раз редко бывает особо приятным, – сделал ещё одну попытку вернуться в рамки рационального Дайшо.

– Это понятно, – отмахнулся Яку. – Не в этом дело. Всё равно будет ясно, ну… хочу я или нет.

– А если не захочешь? – Дайшо постарался говорить нейтрально, хотя далось ему это нелегко. 

Со своим, тщательно скрываемым от окружающих, равнодушием по отношению к полу потенциального партнёра Дайшо примирился довольно давно. Но Дайшо наедине с собой всегда давал себе свободу. Он не пытался заниматься самообманом и довольно цинично относился к правилам морали, эффективно препарируя их и безжалостно разделяя те, которые были необходимы из соображений высшего гуманизма, от тех, которые являлись просто ненужными рамками, своей косностью ограничивавшими его возможности. При этом Дайшо религиозно создавал видимость соблюдения полного набора социальных правил.

Яку же казался в этом противоположностью Дайшо: он искренне соблюдал те правила, в которые он верил, а верил он, не располагая цинизмом Дайшо, в подавляющее большинство норм общественной морали.  
Вероятно, их решительность в данном вопросе проистекала из черты характера, которая была свойственна им обоим: честность перед самим собой. И пусть Дайшо предпочитал свои чувства скрывать в себе, как в сейфе, а Яку своими был готов размахивать, как транспарантом – и тот и другой базировали их на одинаково прочном фундаменте.

– Тогда в течение Золотой недели мы будем не трахаться, а отсыпаться, играть в видеоигры и валять дурака, – уверенно сказал Яку, давая понять, что в его глазах дружба, основывавшаяся на месяце взаимовыручки и поддержки, без тени сомнения была способна пережить даже неожиданные постельные эскапады.

Как ни удивительно, Дайшо такое развитие событий тоже устраивало. Ни о какой внезапно вспыхнувшей страсти по отношению к Яку речь не шла, о потенциально разбитом сердце – пока тоже. Но время, проведённое бок о бок с Яку, было интересным, наполненным событиями, весельем и непривычно комфортным, доверительным и приятным общением.

– Ладно. Тогда поедим – и в отель, – согласился Дайшо, толкая стеклянную дверь «Макдональдса».

– Я больше глясе хочу, чем есть, – поделился планами Яку, упираясь в спину внезапно застывшего столбом Дайшо. 

– А я бы чаю выпил. Привет, Куроо, – поздоровался Дайшо, делая шаг вперёд.

В отличие от Яку, который был хоть как-то предупреждён, Куроо не имел возможности рассмотреть за спиной Дайшо бывшего товарища по команде. Это было плюсом. Яку со своим лицом хоть как-то совладал, а вот Куроо в оцепенении переводил взгляд с Яку на Дайшо и обратно.

– Я размещу заказ, – не стал дожидаться, пока Куроо придёт в себя, Яку. – Привет, Куроо.

И, за неимением лучшего слова, сбежал в сторону кассы.

Оттуда, не дыша, Яку слушал, как убедительно и спокойно Дайшо рассказывал о том, что они жили в соседних корпусах одного дома, что иногда сталкивались на улице, а теперь пережидали ночь в кафе, потому что в их зданиях днём морили муравьёв, и сейчас там совершенно невозможно было находиться из-за неприятного запаха.

Реакция была предсказуемой. К моменту, как Яку присоединился к остальной компании с напитками и парой бургеров, Дайшо очаровал всех, за исключением Куроо. Впрочем, Куроо был так истёрзан уже чувством неполноценности от того, что жил с родителями, что не решался вступать даже в подобие конфронтации. 

Сами Дайшо и Яку тоже чувствовали себя так, словно сидели на бомбе замедленного действия. И тикать она начала практически сразу.

– А-а-ах, я так завидую! – пропела одна из девиц. – В этом районе квартиру не найти, а те, что сдаются – на вес золота. Я боюсь даже подумать, сколько вы отдаёте в месяц за жильё!

– Повезло, – не менее сладко отозвался Дайшо. – Невероятно повезло.

– Угу, – подтвердил Яку.

– Потом расскажете, что надо сделать, чтобы так повезло, – в горькой тоске пробурчал Куроо.

– И какая квартира? – поинтересовался один из знакомых Куроо.

– Да обычная. На шесть татами, – начал рассказывать Дайшо.

– Студия, – одновременно с ним сообщил Яку.

Дайшо наградил его взглядом, красноречиво умоляющим помолчать. Ещё не хватало где-то проколоться, описывая одно и то же. Яку слегка сник.

– Вообще, у нас абсолютно одинаковая планировка, – рассмеялся Дайшо, объясняя осведомлённость Яку, – разве что цвет кафеля в ванной разный.

Настала очередь Яку посмотреть на Дайшо, как на идиота.

– Вы друг к другу уже и в гости ходите, – в голосе Куроо звучали скорбь, обида, недоверие и зависть.

– Куроо, – в ответе Дайшо можно было услышать только тепло и понимание, – ты не представляешь, как одиноко может стать в первые дни самостоятельной жизни. Будешь рад любому знакомому лицу.

Знакомое лицо Куроо довольно экспрессивно выразило, что были люди, которым он не был бы рад и на необитаемом острове.

– Ну да, – поддержал Яку, стараясь добавить в тон побольше дружеского участия. – Тебе вообще повезло, что ты дома живёшь. А в следующем году сможешь снять жильё пополам с Кенмой.

При этом, что показательно, и Дайшо, и Яку сказали чистую правду.

– Потому что девушку тебе точно не найти, – в конце концов, если бы Дайшо этого не добавил, Куроо точно заподозрил бы какой-то подвох.

– И я ему всё время это повторяю! – под смех присутствующих поддержала Дайшо одна из девушек. – Я его всё пытаюсь наставить на путь истинный, а он ни в какую! Тут уже давно нужно божественное вмешательство, потому что своими силами он подружку не найдёт. Так он же и в гороскопы не верит, и в талисманы! Никакой тонкости и душевной чуткости!

– Ну всё, Касуми-чан! – фальшиво возмутился Куроо. – А ведь я собирался проверить твою теорию. Ты же мне сказала, я сегодня на первом месте в гороскопе? Ну вот, – Куроо достал из заднего кармана и положил на стол лотерейный билет, – я его купил, чтобы проверить свою удачу. Но ты опять надо мной смеёшься, Касуми-чан, поэтому ничего я проверять не стану. Раз ты так плохо обо мне думаешь, то я его сейчас просто порву.

– Эй-эй! – деланно запротестовал один из парней. – Если он тебе не нужен, мне отдай. Так и быть, куплю тебе утешительную шоколадку, когда сорву главный приз!

Это вызвало новую волну смеха.

– Почему это тебе? – не согласилась Касуми. – Куроо из-за меня купил билет, так пусть мне и отдаст. А когда я выиграю, будет знать, как не верить в удачу.

– Нет-нет, это из-за тебя он хочет порвать билетик! – возразила её подруга. – Нельзя отдавать его тебе. Мне – можно, я Куроо-куна никогда не дразню, – она шутливо и кокетливо похлопала неоновыми накладными ресницами в сторону Куроо.

– Всё-всё-всё, стоп, – замахал руками Куроо. – Я вам не могу отдать билет, потому что выбрать между вами не получится. Друзей обижать нельзя.

– Тогда отдай его Дайшо, – неожиданно вмешался Яку. – Если ты прав, то сможешь всем рассказывать, что так и знал. А если нет, и билет выигрышный, то вряд ли судьба найдёт лучший способ, чтобы щёлкнуть тебя по носу.

Дайшо в немом восхищении смотрел на этого некомовского Макиавелли, на этого Наполеона с окраины Неримы, на Токугаву из двухслойной противотайфунной палатки. За этот апрель и Дайшо, и Яку привыкли экономить и очень радовались, если у них получалось потратить меньше, чем предусматривал их бюджет. Лотерейный билет нёс в себе хоть мизерную, но вероятность получить ниоткуда денег. И по правде говоря, у Дайшо всё внутри переворачивалось при мысли о том, что Куроо собирался испортить этот клочок защищённой водяными знаками бумаги. Он от души надеялся, что приступы алчности – временное явление, но пока контролировать их в полной мере не мог.

А Яку моментально среагировал, да ещё как!

Под возмущение девушек, которые не могли простить Куроо, что тот не считал другом такого чудесного молодого человека, как Дайшо, Куроо со смехом ухнул прямиком в капкан.

– Ты прав, Яккун. Действительно, так интереснее, – Куроо протянул билет Дайшо. – Держи, Дайшо. Удачи, хотя она тебе и не поможет.

– Спасибо, – пожал плечами Дайшо, небрежно убирая подарок в карман. – Редкий случай, когда я с тобой согласен, но с удовольствием проверю.

– Вы вместе учились? – спросил кто-то из присутствовавших. 

– О да, с Яккуном мы вместе учились, и в клубе были вместе, а теперь он – звезда волейбольной команды Васэды, – тоном гордой матери сообщил Куроо под восхищённые ахи и охи. 

– Как же, – мрачно пробормотал Яку. – Если бы. Куроо, ты играешь?

– Да. У нас команда не очень сильная, ты сам знаешь, – Куроо заметно смутился. – Так что меня сразу взяли в основу. Вот, едем через неделю на сборы, несколько тренировочных игр проведём.

Голод – никак иначе эмоции, написанные на лице Яку, описать было нельзя. Заниматься в тренажёрке, когда кто-то собирается неделю наслаждаться игрой в волейбол, ранило его, как серпом по сердцу. Но при всех разногласиях, Яку никогда не переставал быть другом Куроо.

– Ты свой университет выбирал не за сильную команду. Учитывая, что ты на медицинском учишься, я вообще надеюсь, что ты не слишком много времени проводишь в спортзале. Я ещё, может, у тебя лечиться буду.

– Нет, Яку, – внезапно посерьёзнел Куроо. – Я очень надеюсь, что ты никогда не будешь у меня лечиться.

Эта фраза повисла в воздухе чувством неловкости и пессимизма.

– Тогда я очень надеюсь, – вмешался Дайшо, – что ты собираешься стать акушером-гинекологом, потому что иначе разговор становится слишком мрачным для двух ночи в субботу.

На секунду это разрядило обстановку, заставив всех рассмеяться, но тут по Яку провели внезапную атаку.

– Яку-сан, – с интересом спросила сидевшая рядом с ним девушка, – а что это за запах? Такой знакомый…

Запах. Мысли Дайшо завертелись. Возможность запаха пугала их с Яку с самого начала знакомства с их колоритными соседями. Они изо всех сил старались его избежать, и Дайшо казалось, что у них неплохо получалось. Значит всё-таки плохо.

– Чайное дерево, – услышал Дайшо, барахтаясь в волне своих эмоций.

– А-а-а, тогда точно что-то от Кензо, – понимающе кивнула девушка. – Да, со временем от его «Токио» остаётся только шлейф с ароматом чайного дерева.

– Как-то так, – расплывчато отозвался слегка спавший с лица Яку. – Куроо, нам с тобой обязательно нужно будет встретиться. Или созвониться. Напиши мне, короче.

Лишь серьёзное волевое усилие позволило паниковавшему Дайшо выйти из ступора, в который он впал, и вернуться к его обычной манере общения с Куроо:

– Мне, пожалуйста, не звони и не пиши. Но если я выиграю главный приз, то я тебе обязательно сообщу.

– Ты, главное, не пропусти объявление результатов, козёл, – оскалился тоже немного освоившийся Куроо. 

***

В лав-отель Яку и Дайшо, конечно, не пошли. После такого стресса уютная, обжитая палатка манила их, как магнит. 

Зато они без колебаний совместили спальные мешки. В какой-то степени это было возвращением к истокам. Ну и они уже на собственном опыте знали, что отлично подходили друг другу в качестве спальных партнёров. И в целом удивительно гармонично делили общее жизненное пространство. В принципе, думал Дайшо, уткнувшись в тщательно проверенную на наличие паразитов и благоухающую маслом чайного дерева макушку Яку, не было ничего странного в том, что речь зашла о лав-отеле. Странно было скорее то, что он им виделся финальной стадией в сожительстве, когда для других молодых пар он был традиционно одной из начальных ступеней.

***

Дома у Яку была кровать. Полуторная, с прекрасным ортопедическим матрасом и симпатичным однотонным постельным бельём. Надо отдать должное Яку-сан, она с уважением относилась к желанию сына избавиться от когда-то любимых наволочек с мультяшными персонажами, не выставляла на видные места его детские голопопые фотографии и крайне редко предавалась воспоминаниям о смущающих событиях времён его младенчества.

А ещё она забила холодильник едой, наготовив столько, что дверца едва справлялась со своей задачей. Две банки пива, трогательно впихнутые в выдвижной ящик для овощей и замаскированные пакетом апельсинов, намекали на то, что отец тоже хотел сделать возвращение Яку в родные пенаты максимально приятным.

Этот жест немного терялся на фоне пака, которым Яку и Дайшо разжились благодаря своим ценным знакомствам (ценные знакомства тоже не остались внакладе, поскольку изначально паков было четыре).  
Так вот, возвращаясь к теме замечательной кровати: начиная с момента, когда Яку и Дайшо, навьюченные походным снаряжением, ввалились в дом, и до текущего момента, в котором они сидели на диване и выбирали, что бы им посмотреть по телевизору, кровать служила для них аналогом белой обезьяны. Все дороги вели в кровать. Кровать была альфой и омегой.

Так по крайней мере думал слегка зациклившийся на этой теме Дайшо, который спасался от нервного приступа подбором подходивших ситуации крылатых выражений.

Яку же, имевший возможность во всех подробностях рассмотреть неожиданно бурную (хоть отчасти и замаскированную) реакцию Дайшо на его спальное место, вот уже полтора часа размышлял, не стоило ли попробовать предаться страсти где-нибудь ещё. Например, на этом самом диване.

Это было связано не с темпераментностью Яку, куда там. Всё дело было в ответственности и обстоятельности. Яку был из тех людей, которые домашнее задание начинают делать в день его получения и не понимают эмоциональной окраски страшного слова «дэдлайн». У Яку был план: на практике проверить себя по шкале Кинси, определить уровень совместимости непосредственно с Дайшо и хорошо отдохнуть, с сексом или нет. И время колебаний и нерешительных взглядов уменьшало полезное время этих выходных. 

– Так что будем смотреть? – Дайшо бесцельно щёлкал кнопками пульта.

По мнению Яку, во время незабываемого матча Некомы против Нохеби Дайшо выглядел гораздо спокойнее и увереннее, чем сейчас. И действовал гораздо рациональнее.

– Ни-че-го. Ничего пока не будем, – Яку вытянулся в позе пирующего римского патриция. И даже не особо огорчился, увидев, что длины дивана всё равно хватало на то, чтобы Дайшо удобно сидел, не касаясь ног Яку. К некоторым вещам поневоле привыкаешь. – Дайшо. А где у нас, ну… необходимые вещи?

– Необходимые вещи? – вид у Дайшо был откровенно недоумевающим. А, нет, вот взгляд и остекленел – значит, понял.

– В сумке для ноутбука в твоей комнате, – почему-то шёпотом ответил Дайшо.

Тогда не было смысла начинать здесь. Яку принял сидячее положение.

– Давай подождём немного? – вдруг попросил Дайшо. – Дай мне немного времени.

Ну вот, приплыли. Яку потёр глаза ладонями. Кто бы мог подумать, что для Дайшо это было таким серьёзным шагом.

– Конечно, – согласился он. – Я подожду.

А что ему оставалось?

– Спасибо. Часа через полтора начнётся, – непонятно поблагодарил Дайшо.

– Что начнётся? – Яку потерял нить разговора.

– Передача. Отца пригласили сегодня принять участие в политобозрении в качестве эксперта. Хочу посмотреть, а то он обычно в газетах печатается, на телевидение его нечасто приглашают.

Что ж, это было совсем другое дело.

– Еду тогда принесу, – Яку снова был в приподнятом настроении.

– Давай. О, а это не наша лотерея? – Дайшо указал на экран.

И действительно, в эфире шёл розыгрыш денежных призов, в котором участвовал и билет, который им отдал Куроо.

– Точно. Я – за едой, а ты возьми билет, посмотрим, правда ли Куроо был на первом месте по гороскопу, – хмыкнул Яку.

***

Передача была праздничной, поэтому определение выигрышных номеров перемежалось выступлениями поп-групп, так что Дайшо и Яку неплохо проводили время, обсуждая айдолов.

– О, сейчас будет разыгран один из трех главных призов, а потом новости и передача с отцом, – Дайшо невежливо махнул палочками в сторону экрана. У Яку теплело на душе, когда Дайшо позволял себе такие вольности, так плохо сочетающиеся с его безупречным поведением на людях. – Ты завтра на утреннюю тренировку едешь?

– Да. Точнее, завтра только медосмотр, а потом можно ехать домой, рекомендации пришлют на электронную почту. А послезавтра уже полноценная тренировка в спортзале. Проверь, разве у нас не 48-4-26 первые три цифры?

– Да, 48-4-26. Ого. И ещё 50 следом. В смысле, уже четыре номера совпали.

Обоих вдруг очень заинтересовало происходящее на экране. Когда у тебя выпало четыре из семи чисел, которые в результате могут обогатить тебя на полтора миллиарда йен, поневоле заинтересуешься.

– Тридцать шесть, – озвучил высветившийся на экране номер Дайшо. – А у нас?

– Тридцать девять.

– Да вы издеваетесь!

– Да и хрен с ним. Ты же не ожидал, что выиграешь? – слова Яку совершенно не сочетались с разочарованием на его лице.

– Нет. Но всё равно бесит.

– Ты вообще помнишь, кто нам этот билет отдал? Куроо! Хорошо хоть, всего четыре числа совпало, а то обломались бы на последнем, – рассмеялся Яку.

Яку шло, когда он смеялся. Очень. Дайшо был готов это подтвердить под присягой. А пока этого не требовалось, он отработанным движением сгрёб Яку в охапку, подмял под себя и поцеловал. Отработанным, потому что всю эту неделю он тренировался, как проклятый, в ужасе от перспективы повторения первого провала. Яку считал это воплощением принципа «совмещать приятное с полезным» и ни в коем случае не препятствовал.

Поэтому они лениво целовались, постепенно давая волю рукам, под аккомпанемент программы новостей.

К концу новостей о фестивалях, шествиях и прочих праздничных мероприятиях, одежда начала доставлять определённые неудобства. Ладони бесцеремонно скользили по коже под футболками, дыхание смешивалось, а причёска Дайшо приобрела фантастические очертания. Джинсы были расстёгнуты под недолгие международные новости (в нормальных условиях Яку и Дайшо хватило бы нескольких секунд заставки, но первый секс требовал джинсов узких и свежепостиранных, так что импичмент в Уругвае оказался как никогда к месту). Новости культуры сопровождались уже довольно активными движениями бёдрами, и всё указывало на то, что к спортивным новостям им нужно будет переместиться в комнату Яку. Руки Яку уже по-хозяйски переместились на ягодицы Дайшо, но тут, волей случая, они повернулись к телевизору достаточно, чтобы увидеть в нём Куроо.

– Утренняя гроза в Йокогаме могла закончиться трагедией, – сообщил диктор. – Когда молния ударила в непосредственной близости от уроженки Токио шестидесяти четырёх лет, чьё имя не раскрывается в интересах следствия, только оперативные и грамотные действия студента медицинского факультета Куроо Тецуро-сана смогли спасти ей жизнь. Проведя непрямой массаж сердца и искусственное дыхание, Куроо-сан смог заставить остановившееся сердце пожилой женщины снова начать биться. 

Пока на экране репортёр брал интервью у Куроо и рассказывал о его примечательной спортивной биографии (сопроводив её даже парой мимолётных кадров с Весеннего кубка), Яку и Дайшо, не сговариваясь, натягивали джинсы. Так и так, выходило, что даме очень повезло, что она оказалась поблизости от спортзала, где команда Куроо проводила товарищеский матч с местной командой.

– Это, разумеется, не повод смеяться над товарищем, – выдавил из себя Дайшо.

– Но как удержаться, правда? – поддержал его Яку, одновременно пытаясь и представить, как Куроо делал бабульке искусственное дыхание, и навеки удалить эту картину из головы.

– Пикантность ситуации заключается в том, – перебил этот довольно гнусный диалог диктор из токийской студии, – что, по свидетельствам очевидцев, при женщине был чемодан с крупной суммой наличных денег. Когда пострадавшую доставили в бессознательном состоянии в Центральный госпиталь Йокогамы, с неё для опознания были сняты отпечатки пальцев. Выяснилось, что женщина, имя которой полиция не называет, находится в розыске за махинации с недвижимостью.

– Яккун, – ровно сказал Дайшо. – Яккун, мы оба знаем, что нам не может так повезти.

Яку не мог произнести и слова: сердце у него колотилось, а в горле пересохло.

Вместо него ответил телефонный звонок.

– Добрый вечер, инспектор, – своим лучшим голосом поздоровался Дайшо. А потом некоторое время кивал, издавая вежливо-утвердительные звуки. – Конечно, мы успеем. Я сейчас извещу Яку-сана, и мы, без сомнения, успеем приехать до окончания дежурства уважаемого судьи. Всего доброго, инспектор.

И они побежали. Потом поехали на метро. А потом ещё немного побежали. Яку смутно догадывался, что происходило, поэтому не задавал вопросов и берёг дыхание. Дайшо, в свою очередь, в метро успел в общих чертах набросать детали происходивших событий.

Вкусившая сладкого греха Сато-сан действительно была наказана высшими силами посредством молнии. Придя в себя и восприняв успех реанимационных мероприятий Куроо как знак богов, она прямо на больничной койке признала вину, и начала давать показания, что позволило арестовать её и её чемодан с деньгами. И если Дайшо и Яку смогли бы успеть к инспектору и по фотографии опознать Сато-сан, то их дело подлежало рассмотрению в облегчённом порядке делопроизводства, для чего им и нужно было поймать судью. Всё это на целую неделю ускоряло процесс получения обратно своих денег.

На входе в полицейский участок они столкнулись с несколькими представителями второй группы потерпевших. Те безуспешно атаковали дежурного, который им лениво объяснял, что с ними непременно свяжутся, если показанные в новостях события каким-то образом связаны с их делом.

Яку все силы прилагал, чтобы не смотреть в надёжную спину Дайшо влюблёнными глазами. Если бы не он, то общение с полицией для Яку обернулось бы настоящим кошмаром. На полсекунды у него даже мелькнула мысль, что быть в команде с таким капитаном – это настоящее счастье, но тут уж Яку задавил в себе крамолу. Вот ещё.

Дайшо быстро и неумолимо, как конвейер на японском автозаводе, заполнил документы, ткнул в нужные места печатками или намазанными чернилами пальцами – своими и Яку – и сдал бумаги радостному инспектору.  
После этого они с Яку вышли из кабинета в коридор, где обессилено сползли в прикреплённые к стене кресла, проверяя свои комплекты документов. Рядом с ними этим же занимался смутно знакомый плотный мужичок. Яку было недосуг вспоминать, где он его видел, все ресурсы его мозга уходили на расшифровку ужасного канцелярского слога, которым были написаны протоколы.

– Добрый вечер, – услышал Яку, автоматически отметив, что Дайшо снова принялся за дело. 

– Добрый, добрый! – гораздо менее формально ответил мужчина.

– Вы здесь по делу Сато-сан? Мне кажется, я вас помню среди присутствовавших, – мягко прошелестел Дайшо.

– Ой, к моему глубокому сожалению! – мужчина сокрушённо потряс толстыми щеками. – Я ведь хозяин той квартиры, которую она сдавала, мы с ней вместе работали. Вот, позвали опознать. Такой позор, столько людей пострадало! Вы, вероятно, тоже?

– К сожалению, – повторил слова хозяина квартиры Дайшо. – Вас, впрочем, за что винить? Вы – такая же пострадавшая сторона, как и мы все.

Тут, с точки зрения Яку, Дайшо покривил душой: денег-то хозяин квартиры не потерял.

– Такая тень на репутацию, – продолжил делиться наболевшим толстяк. – Соседи шепчутся, что я-де с ней был в сговоре. Хорошо хоть на работе вошли в положение, теперь переводят в другое отделение, что в Осаке.

– Всё равно хлопоты, – сочувственно покивал Дайшо. – Заниматься продажей квартиры, да ещё и всё это – не по вашей вине.

– Да не хочу я её продавать. Сдать её хочу – да теперь квартира у риэлторов в чёрных списках, хоть она формально и «чистая», – огорчённо сказал этот замечательный человек.

Своими силами тут было не справиться, потребовалось задействовать тяжёлую артиллерию. Так Яку и познакомился с отцом Дайшо. Тот приехал со своим бывшим студентом, а ныне нотариусом, договором аренды и деньгами. Счастливый хозяин квартиры согласился сдать её Дайшо и Яку на тех же условиях, что и Сато-сан (только законно). Плату за три месяца вперёд вносил Дайшо-сенсей, но, по устной договорённости с сыном и Яку, те должны были вернуть ему эту сумму после получения компенсации от Сато-сан.

Владелец квартиры собирался съехать за пару дней до окончания Золотой недели.

Дайшо-отец был величественен и великолепен, Дайшо-сын был элегантен и эффективен, Яку был на грани слёз. От счастья и облегчения, конечно.

***

Как они с Яку добрались до дома, Дайшо помнил плохо. Перенапряжение сыграло свою роль, а количество событий, пусть и приятных, зашкаливало. Ввалившись в дом, они обнаружили немытую посуду и работающий телевизор, брошенные в спешке несколько часов назад.

– Тебе пиво можно? – Дайшо звучал измученно.

– Нет, но ты, если хочешь, возьми, – не менее устало отозвался Яку.

– Не хочу без тебя.

Без тени изящества они свалились на диван. 

– Господи, неужели эта передача всё ещё идёт? – застонал Яку.

– Так она в трёх частях, между которыми ставят другие передачи. Сейчас начнется последняя часть.

На экране заставка сменилась таблицей с номерами. Дайшо положил голову на подлокотник и прикрыл глаза.

– Дай планшет, – внезапно дёрнул его Яку.

– Что тебе нужно, жестокий человек? – Дайшо вяло отмахнулся от него.

– Дай планшет, говорят тебе! – в этой фразе были уже отчётливо командные нотки.

Дайшо к такому не привык, и в другой момент возмутился бы, но усталость взяла своё, и он безропотно передал Яку лежавший неподалёку планшет.

На некоторое время воцарилась тишина. Дайшо начал придрёмывать.

– Во второй части.

– Мммнгх? – да что ему нужно-то было?

– Билет 48-4-26-50-39-3-72 выиграл во второй части передачи, – монотонно сообщил Яку.

– Чего?! Наш?! Ты проверил?! – Дайшо внезапно ощутил прилив нездоровой бодрости.

– Наш. Проверил. Заметил на экране и проверил у них на сайте.

– Полтора миллиарда?!!

– Вконец охренел. Нет конечно. Четыреста пятьдесят тысяч.

Это тоже была вполне приличная сумма, хотя и не космическая.

Вызванная адреналиновым всплеском бодрость закончилась, оставив за собой вялость и озноб. Яку с лёгкой тревогой посмотрел на Дайшо и встал.

– Давай-ка я тебя уложу, – пробормотал он, помогая Дайшо подняться и направляя его к ступенькам.

После минимально необходимых гигиенических процедур Яку и Дайшо, наконец, оказались на прекрасном ортопедическом матрасе.

– Куроо сделать бы какой-то подарок, – протянул Дайшо.

– Он не возьмёт, – возразил Яку.

– Что-то всё равно надо придумать.

– Надо.

Ещё немного они полежали молча, пока тишину не нарушил Дайшо, причём довольно робким тоном:

– Яккун?

– Мммн?

– А ты уже постирал мешки?

Через пару секунд плечи Яку затряслись от смеха. Дайшо его чисто символически пнул.

– Нет, пока не постирал, – отсмеявшись, сообщил Яку. – Расстелить?

– Угу, – промычал в подушку Дайшо.

– Вместе?

– Ну конечно.

– Ладно. И знаешь, – произнёс Яку, вытаскивая спальники, – есть у меня идея, чем отблагодарить Куроо.

– Чем? – Дайшо слез с кровати, чтобы помочь всё развернуть.

– Мы ему расскажем про палатку.

Обхватывая Яку всеми четырьмя конечностями в уютном спальном мешке, Дайшо не мог не признать, что Куроо это заслужил.

**Author's Note:**

> После написания этого фанфика в моем браузере были закрыты вкладки с информацией по туристическому снаряжению, рынку недвижимости в Токио, учебных годах в старших школах и ВУЗах Японии, сроках ханами, личных печатях, церемониях для первокурсников, ДЗ и курсовых в университетах, местоположению факультетов университетов, общежитий и парков, образу жизни японских бездомных, казино, государственных лотереях и структуре полиции Японии. И о вшах! Кто бы мог подумать, что это такое интернациональное бедствие? Масло чайного дерева и "Сумитрин" - это то, что вам дадут от педикулеза в японской аптеке, о как.  
> Многое ли пригодилось? Ха-ха. Получила ли я удовольствие от пересмотра "Однажды в Токио" в рамках изучения жизни бездомных? Колоссальное!


End file.
